Tus Aventuras, Mis desventuras
by Just AN0THER User
Summary: Serie de One-Shot -AU/Faberry - Shot 1-Honestamente, ¿Que clase de enferma mental le pide a una estrella fugaz que halla un apocalipsis zombie?...Yo, solamente yo, deberían internarme y mantenerme bien alejada de la sociedad por subnormal. Quinn definitivamente va a matarme cuando me vea...a menos de que sea un Zombie. Ouch


Tus Aventuras, Mis Desventuras.

Shot 1

En el que "_El mundo se fue al carajo_".

Honestamente, ¿Que clase de enferma mental le pide a una estrella fugaz que halla un apocalipsis zombie?...Yo, solamente yo, deberían internarme y mantenerme bien alejada de la sociedad por subnormal.

Estúpida estrella, estúpido deseo...¿Como iba a saber yo que se iba a cumplir?...pero, no podía ser mi culpa...¿solo es una coincidencia no?...Carajo

Quinn definitivamente va a matarme cuando me vea...a menos de que sea un Zombie...¿Un zombie maquillado?...jeje.

¡Silencio Rach!, concentrate, tienes a cinco muertos vivientes persiguiéndote y tu pensando estupideces...pero en serio, ¿que tan genial seria un zombie con maquillaje?

Di vuelta en la primera esquina que vi, y para mi suerte esta totalmente desierta. Tengo que encontrar un buen lugar para esconderme. ¡Esos malditos son condenadamente rápidos!

Realmente deberían demandar a todos los directores que alguna vez hicieron películas de zombies, ¡Todo es una farsa!...no le crean a las películas, Estúpido Hollywood, con sus estúpidas mentiras y actores sensuales...ehem digo, actores de pacotilla si, eso eh...como sea. El punto es que te venden el echo de que los Zombies son lentos, tontos y gritan "_Braaaains_", porque si, todo es en ingles, cosa que recién ahora vengo a entender que no es verdad. Una lastima, me hacia ilusión ver a zombies hablando ingles.

Entre rápidamente al primer supermercado que encontré, realmente quiero comer helado, antes de que todo esto pasase, estuve con gripe mucho tiempo y no me dejaban comer helado...¡Quiero un helado!.

Rayos, realmente tengo problemas de concentración, Como les iba diciendo, los Zombies no son como ustedes esperan, es mas, si alguna vez se topan con alguno, les recomiendo que corran y que si tienen a algún amigo con ustedes le griten "_Run, Forest Ruuun_"...pero bueno esa es solo una sugerencia, jeje siempre he querido gritar esa frase.

Diablos, a lo que iba, los malditos en realidad son rápidos, impresionantemente rápidos, en realidad solo porque tengo buena condición física no me han encontrado, jeje yep, mi condición física es la mejor, "_I'm sexy and i know it!_" Hey, tanto tiempo ejercitando en mi eliptica tenia que servir de algo. También, no son para nada tontos, en realidad estoy segura que me he encontrado con mas de un par que son mas astutos que yo...ouch, eso es triste.

Osea en definitiva los Zombies son unos hijos de...de...lo que sea. Aunque en definitivamente lo que mas odio son a los Zogs...ya saben "Zombies + Dogs = Zogs" es simple matemática...si si, ya se, ¿porque digo tantas cosas en ingles?...simple, porque me gusta y porque puedo, Lidia con eso, ¿de todas formas de imaginas como se llamarían los zogs en español? , ¿perros zombies?, ¿ zerros?, ¿perrombies? ¿pombies?...ugh, simplemente suena mal.

Lo malo de los Zogs es que, aparte del echo de que, honestamente ¿que clase de desalmada le dispara a un pobre perrito?...bueno, yo lo hago, pero yo me voy a ir al infierno, porque soy una mala mala persona, pero ese es otro punto, se que todos piensan que soy vegana...pero lo deje hace mucho tiempo, culpo de todo a Santana, yo era una niña buena antes de comenzar a juntarme con ella. En fin, Lo horrible de ellos es que los malditos simplemente no mueren, es decir les disparas una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez (y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra) y ¡los muy muy no mueren!, son...son como condenados Zombies...Okeey...no fue mi comentario mas inteligente, pero ustedes entienden.

Ahora que me doy cuenta...no hay zombies cerca, parece que logre esquivarlos...¡JA! ¡En su cara! ¡En su horrible cara de Zombie! ¡Jaja!...no me miren así, ustedes también estarían felices si pudiesen escaparse de esas cosas...estoy segura que uno de ellos estaba corriendo atrás mio con un tenedor y un cuchillo en las manos.

Bueno ahora es hora de buscar el helado. Lalala helado. Lalala helado...¡No hay helado!...¿¡En que clase de horrible mundo estamos viviendo?...en realidad...¿¡Que clase de super-mercado no tiene helado?...Uno muy muy malo. Estúpido supermercado sin helado.

Quiero llorar, estoy sin Quinn y sin Helado, ¿que clase de karma te hace eso?...osea esta bien, trate de dispararle a unos cuantos perritos zombies (sigue sin sonar bien) ¡pero ellos trataron de morderme primero!...Quiza fui alguna clase de dictadora en mi vida pasada...eso hubiera sido chistoso...¡Concentración Rach!...Sal de el Stupid-Mercado y vallamos a buscar a los demás...eso es...¡Bien! Voy mejorando, aparentemente he recuperado mi concentracio...Aw! ¡Mira! ¡un perrito no zombificado!...Veen...Ven aquí perrito...eso es, Bueeen perrito...Espera, ¿porque me miras así?...no, quieto perrito, quieto, no muerdas a tia Sam, ¡No! ¡Alejate!...¡Ahhh! ¡Un perro endemoniado!.

Estúpido perro con sus estúpidos colmillos...¡me duele la pierna!...Definitivamente ya no me gustan esas bolas de pelo.

¡Ugh! No se cuantas horas llevo caminando ya, ¿porque las calles de Nueva York tienen que ser tan grandes?...porque si, obviamente me encuentro en en la cuidad de los "sueños" je, que ironico, es decir, ¿donde mas iba a iniciar un apocalipsis Zombie?, es en lo único en que Hollywood tenia razón...A la próxima voy a pedirle a la estrella una invasión Alíen en vez de esto, quizá los extraterrestres sean mas amigables...o al menos quizás sepan hablar, porque, ¿saben lo aburrido que es hablarle a un Zombie?, lo único que te responden es "_Gaaaahh" "Brrrmmm_" y cosas así...hasta lo de "_Braaains_" es mucho mas aceptable que eso. Condenados Zombies analfabetas y aburridos...

¡Woa! ¿Que es eso?...¡estoy segura que vi a una persona no zombie por ese callejón!. ¡Yay! ¡Mi suerte empieza a cambiar!

Comencé a correr en la dirección por la cual la persona se había ido, mmm...realmente estoy necesitada de contacto humano, ¡le estoy hablando a los zombies, por dios santo!

Me reí para mis adentros cuando note que, Por alguna extraña razón mientras corro la canción "Walking on Sunshine" empieza a sonar en mi cabeza...todo se ve mucho mas divertido con esa canción en mente...me pregunto como se vera Quinnie corriendo con esa canción de fondo...jeje

¡Ahi esta la persona de nuevo! ¡Aja! ¡Sabia que no estaba loca!...Seguí persiguiendo a la figura misteriosa hasta que la vi desaparecer dentro de un pequeño edificio que tenia aspecto abandonado. "Duh...obvio que esta abandonado, solo hay zombies por acá...tonta tonta Rach"

Oh Diablos...¿En serio? ¿Un Internado?, ¿porque justo tenia que entrar la sombra en un Internado?...¡Un Internado Abandonado!...Rayos, que es esto ¿una película de terror?. Solo falta que este construido encima de un cementerio Indio, porque eso si que seria perfecto, Fantasmas y Zombies, "_¡Perfección!_"...Por favor noten mi sarcasmo en eso...porque odio a los fantasmas...es decir, ¿quien no?...¡Ugh!...no quiero entrar a ese tonto edificio...pero ¿que otra opción me queda?...Estúpida sombra, con sus estúpidos internados.

Me acerque con cuidado a la entrada de el lugar, para mi mala suerte, cuando trate de abrir la puerta, me di cuenta que estaba cerrada...¿¡Que hice en mi vida pasada para merecer esto?

Toque varias veces tratando de ver si alguien seria lo suficientemente bueno para abrirme...no creo que me confundan con un zombie...porque, duh, los zombies no saben tocar puertas.

Espere varios minutos pero nadie me abria, "_¡Malvados!_", Bufe enojada, Ya nadie tiene piedad en estos días.

Algo enojada me di vuelta, supongo que voy a tener que buscar otro lugar y otras personas, con otras sombras misteriosas que me lleven a esos otros lugares...Diablos...extraño a la gente...¿Sabían que las bananas son gays?...Ou...no me presten atención, mi cerebro ya comenzó a secarse.

No alcance a avanzar mas de dos pasos cuando escuche como una voz me llamaba. La voz mas hermosa que jamas van a escuchar, eso se los prometo.

-¿Rach?.-Awee...el apocalipsis zombie le sienta bien, se ve tan linda como siempre, sus cabellos rubios cayendo por sus hombros delicadamente, sus ojos tan bellos como siempre, su rostro perfecto, su tez de porcelana...su cuerpo de modelo. "_¡Que cuerpo!_" No, no me miren asi, no soy pervertida...pero...pero ¡es que si pudieran verla! ...sigo culpando a Santana de esto.

-Rae, mis ojos están acá arriba.- Ouch...atrapada, Quinn, Quinn, Quiinnn...awe, extrañe esas miradas de asesina serial...¿no creo que en realidad vaya a hacerme nada?. Oh...demonios esta moviendo sus labios, ¿me esta hablando?...¡Rápido Rach escuchala!...¡Ough!...boba y sensual Fabray...

-...y ¿como se te ocurre escapar para ir a buscar helado? ¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? ¿lo preocupada que yo estaba?.-ahh...¿no es adorable?, se preocupa por mi, oh rayos, sigue hablando, ¡presta atención tu, condenada morena de pacotilla!.-...Tonta, Tonta...Me alegro tanto que estés bien...-Sentí sus brazos apresarme en un fuerte abrazo, cuanto había extrañado esos abrazos. Realmente creo que la delicia helada no vale tanto la pena, si preocupo tanto a Quinn...¡Eek!...me estoy volviendo una blanda...pero no se confundan ¿eh?, yo soy ruda, muy ruda...es mas soy la definición de rudeza...a mi me llamas Rachisaurios...ya saben porque soy tan ruda como un dinosaurio jeje.

-Siento haberme escapado, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer Quinnie, promesa por la garrita.- Okeey...no dejen que ese comentario arruine lo que dije antes...¡En serio soy una chica ruda y rebelde!...pero es que...oh...¡olvidenlo!

Mire a mi rubia con incredulidad cuando sentí su puño conectar fuertemente con mi hombro...Ouch, la chica tiene fuerza.

-Mas te vale.- Oh...hasta enojada es linda...Ohh...Rachel quita la cara de boba, ¡te esta mirando feo de nuevo!

-Sabes que aun así me quieres, si no no me hubieras abrazado.-No pude evitar decirlo ¿pueden culparme?...si pueden, pero, pero...¡no es mi culpa!...mi naturaleza me obliga a molestar a la gente cuando puedo...mmm creo que soy masoquista, tontos genes...ow...pero admitanlo, soy adorable. Yo se que me adoran, ¿a que si?...¿no? Ouch...les informo que han roto mi corazón.

Vi como un sonrojo invadía el rostro de Quinn, ¡Lotería!, yo sabia que me quería. Pero nuevamente su puño conecto con mi hombro, creo que me lo va a terminar dislocando...¡en serio!, puede ser muy femenina pero tiene la fuerza de un chico, porque...¡Ouch!...

-Callate y entra de una vez Berry.-_Es tan linda, _aunque este enojada conmigo.

Seguí a Quinn en silencio, y no pude evitar que mi mirada bajase a lugares un poco mas bajos...ya saben...la baja espalda...la...eh...¡Dios!...Bueno, su trasero, ¿felices?...esque...¡yo se que trata de seducirme!, nadie puede mover las caderas de esa forma tan...tan...sin tener algún motivo. ¿verdad?.

En pocos minutos llegamos a una sala llena de personas, Hmm...bueno, no Llena en si, pero para la cantidad de humanos que quedamos, eramos bastantes.

Quinn comenzó a presentármelos uno por uno (a los que no conocía, el resto eran parte de Glee), pero no le preste mucha atención, estaba demasiado distraida por la forma en que sus labios se movían, les digo, ¡esta mujer trata de seducirme!...En fin, lo único que entendí es que se habían encontrado con otro grupo de sobrevivientes y habían parado en el internado por casualidad.

¡Woa! ¡Bitch Alert!, fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo mi mente cuando vi como una de las mujeres que no conocía observaba a mi chica como si quisiera comérsela con papas fritas incluidas. En serio ¿Quien se cree esa rubia oxigenada para mirar a a Mi Quinn (porque yep, es mía, ¿porque? Porque yo lo digo) de esa manera?...A Quinnie no le interesan las rubias teñidas, solo las morenas de bolsillo como yo...Bueno, al menos eso creo...Grrr...Estupida tipa de la cual no me acuerdo del nombre.

Debí haber gruñido mas fuerte de lo que pensé, porque cuando me di vuelta para dejar de fulminar a la hueca esa con mis ojos, me encontré con la mirada divertida de mi rubia. La mire con un puchero, es mi arma mortal. Si la ocupara con ustedes, caerían rendidos a mis pies. "Inserte aquí risa malvada"

Vi como Quinn comenzaba a hablar de nuevo, pero nuevamente me encontraba demasiado desconcentrada por el movimiento de sus labios...Esta mujer fue creada para el pecado ¡Yo lo se!.

Y no fue hasta que sentí como una suave mano se entrelazaba con la mía, cuando salí de el trance en que había quedado. Pestañee unas veces cuando me di cuenta de que la Cheerio estaba en frente mio, y que ya no nos encontrábamos en la sala repleta de gente, sino que estábamos en un corredor con bastantes puertas, las que supongo serán habitaciones.

-¿Quinn?.- Le pregunte algo insegura, ¿Querrá asesinarme y lo hará acá para que no hayan testigos?...noo...Mi Quinnie no haría eso...¿verdad?

No escuche ninguna respuesta de sus labios, en cambio solo sentí como me empujaba dentro de una de las habitaciones, para luego rodear mi cuello con sus perfectos brazos. ¿Hace calor aquí o soy solo yo?

-Te extrañe tanto...-¡Toma eso Rubia oxigenada!, ¡Quinn me extraña a mi! Sonreí felizmente, para luego cerrar la puerta con el brazo que tenia libre (el otro se encontraba alegremente abrazando la cintura de mi prubia).

-Yo también te extrañe mucho.-Estaba siendo completamente honesta, cada minuto que había pasado sin ella había sido una tortura.- Tus ojos.-acaricie con cuidado su mejilla.-Tu cabello.-Mi mano se perdió en el mar dorado que adornaba su cabeza.-Tus Labios...-Cuando dije eso no pude contenerme mas y atrape su boca con la mía en un beso ansioso, ¿pueden culparme?, estaba teniendo síndrome de abstinencia, esos labios son mi droga.

Su boca se amoldaba perfectamente a la mía. Nos besamos por incontables minutos, explorando con nuestras lenguas la boca de la otra, "_El paraíso_",esa es la única forma de describir sus labios.

No se en que momento llegamos a la cama, pero ambas estábamos recostadas, yo encima de ella, y me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos...me sentía en casa. Si, lo se, soy una cursi, no puedo evitarlo.

Me separe con cuidado de sus labios, para comenzar a dejar suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello y mandíbula, estaba tan concentrada en mi tarea, que no me di cuenta cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, haciendo que mi Quinnie the pooh se sobresaltara y me botase de la cama. Ouch.

Fulmine con la mirada al chico que había abierto la puerta, el cual me miro temeroso, mientras nos comunicaba que teníamos que escapar porque los Zombies habían encontrado una forma para entrar. _Diablos._

Quinn le dijo que iríamos enseguida, y el chico solo asintió para luego escapar rápidamente. _Cobarde_. Vi como mi pelirroja me miraba sonriendo, y yo no pude evitar sonreirle devuelta.

-Quinn.-la llame mientras me ponía de pie. Realmente esa caída dolió, creo que voy a tener un moretón. Estúpido Karma.

-¿Rach?.- Su voz era suave, y la sonrisa en mis labios se amplio al ver como mi chica tomaba distintas pistolas armándose con ellas. _Sexy._

-El mundo se fue al carajo.-Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de escuchar la melodiosa risa de mi pelirroja, para luego salir ambas corriendo del terrorífico internado...Bueno, un día mas en Zombieland...pero bueno, supongo que todo ira bien mientras tenga a Quinn a mi lado.


End file.
